Fallen, yet Still Falling
by Determined-to-be-Doomed
Summary: A human as fallen in to Mt.Ebott, where the way she thinks of life will change when she makes her way through the Underground. (NOTE) Due to the extreme content of this story I have decided to continue it on Archiveofourown under the same name.
1. Golden Flowers

Flowers. The smell of them overwhelmed her senses, and she opened her eyes, unable to handle the fragrance a second longer. "Why are these even here?" The brunette asked herself, dusting the pollen of her blue sweater, but not bothering with her shorts.

 **Maybe to soften the fall for idiots like you who come down here?**

"Who said that?!" The girl yelled into the dark, damp room, whipping her head from side to side looking for the unknown voice. "I-I'm not afraid to h-hurt you!" she lied as she picked up a stick from the soft earth surrounding her. Minutes pass, and she gets more and more terrified by the second, deciding to make a mad dash for the nearest exit. The girl finds herself in the next room, and looks down upon a patch of grass with the sun shining down on it. As she walks closer, a small, yellow flower with a smirk on his face pops out of the ground and opens his mouth, intending to speak. Upon seeing the girl however, the flower loses his smirk. "You...you look just like her!" A now shocked and terrified expression spreading across the flowers face as the surrounding vegetation did not move an inch- _could not move an inch._


	2. The Lady in Purple

"Well y-you can't do anything in this timeline if I…if I just _kill you first!"_ The flower said through his gritted teeth, the same smirk it had once before reappearing. Suddenly the room was filled with a burst of red as a small, cartoonish looking heart emerged from the girl's chest, and as it was lifted into the air, so was the girl. But something seemed…wrong. A small fragment of the heart was _missing_. "What's _this thing?!_ What the hell is going on down here!?" "That's your soul _you idiot!_ Don't you remember, from all those times you _killed everyone._ " The flower replied to the girl's panicked question. "I've never hurt anyone in my life! Please just tell me what's going on!" " _Shut up already!"_ The flower spat out as little white pellets surrounded the glowing red soul. " _D I E."_ Maniacal laughter filled the room as the pellets closed in on the soul.

But then all that filled the girl's vision was purple flame, and when those were gone, the flower had gone with them. And as the brunette fell to the floor, shaking, the cause of the flames appeared in front of her. "Hello my child, I am Toriel." The tall, goat like creature said in a soft, calming voice, soothing the girl's nerves, if just a little. Toriel reached out a hand to the fallen human, and she took it, only after a second or two of hesitation. "Tell me my child, what is your name?" "It's…Frisk." Still hand in hand, Toriel guided Frisk to the next room, explaining where she was and even going a bit into the history of the monster race. "That's quite the peculiar name you have." Frisk nodded, but wasn't paying any attention, her focus was towards the small, shimmering light near the center of the room. Toriel walked past Frisk, heading towards one of the two staircases in front of them. Frisk kept her eyes on the gleaming spot of light, and decided she wanted to _touch it._ When she did, the light beamed bright for but a second, then faded back to normal. Toriel was now at the top of the staircase, looking down upon Frisk, "Child, are you alright?" she asked. "Don't you see this?"Frisk said, arm index finger stretching out to point towards the light. "The leaves…uh, yes?" "No, t-the thing!" Pointing at the shimmering light once more. Once those words left Frisk's mouth, a smile came upon Toriel's face. "Follow me my child." "B-but…alright." Walking side by side once again, Frisk looked up to face Toriel, "I'm not, crazy, ok?" Frisk stated silently, her eyes falling to the floor. "Oh I know my child, in fact, someone else went through the same thing you seem to be going through. Well, not the _exact same,_ but close." "What do you mean? Who is it?" Frisk asked, her voice raising perhaps a bit louder than it should've, but Toriel simply smiled, "Don't fret my child, you will meet her soon." _Her._

 **Me.**


End file.
